User blog:FutureKnightX/Clearing misconceptions on Jackknife Goldritter
As I am head mod and the guy who posted the image here in the first place, I feel I am in a rather unique place dealing with the recently leaked Jackknife "Goldritter". I am tired of having to answer the same questions over and over, especially when I made a lengthy comment trying to clear them. Now it's time for a blog post. Let's go point by point here, shall we? By the way, a big thanks to all chat people who were around in the discussion so as we could clear these up. *This is an item until it hits the field and it's only ALSO a monster on the field. *This is a monster (specifically a size 3 Armordragon), but it is still in your item area. It's both. **Think of this as a fusion of yourself and Jackknife and you're golden here. Cool, huh? *This is an item that gives the player defense. Remember that in this game the players themselves are the ones attacking with the weapon and those are the players' stats. **In theory, what this means is that the opponent must have 10k or higher power to deal damage. This would also explain the link attack effect. *This is also a monster, but only for the purposes of effects and field size limits. It's a blessing and a curse (mostly curse lol, but this needs a nerf). So, you can use Dragonic Punisher and even Dragoenergy with this. **You can still play size 0s, but I highly doubt Dragon will get any in EB02 or BT04, but who knows, right? There's still Actor Knights Hanged Man if you REALLY want monsters out. *The center is open, so the Dragon Shields still work. In fact, White Dragon Shield is better now, thanks to that link attack effect. And don't forget Jackknife "Beistand" recovers them too. And yes, there's still Gargantua Punisher!! guys. *As for the soul thing, what you do is take 3 cards that are currently soul with "Jackknife" in the name and put them in the drop. Jackknife Braveheart counts, which also searches this card. **In theory, you can also use cards that topdeck soul and hope for Jackknife cards to be among them. And note that Dragon's Seal will not work as its soul is face down and thus it is unknown if there are any Jackknife cards among them. **Hopefully, in EB02 and BT04, there will be cards that will help ease the cost of this card, as I don't see it being all that reliable right now. Even if you do get 3 "Jackknife" souls on field, you likely won't have any gauge left. For now. *This is also a Dragon Knight. Yes, you can go back and double check. However, it is a Dragon Knight item and not a Dragon Knight monster. I have no real idea on what to do with that in an effective way, but the wiki here will keep you updated, don't you worry. *Now on how to effectively counter this card with what's currently available: **Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" **Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan **Armorknight Bahamut (New guy!) **Dragowizard, Tempest Wing as this doesn't prevent it from going into the gauge and it IS technically a monster. Let's wait on a ruling with this, K? **Ultimate Buddy! on anything with 5k or higher power. A good choice right now is Million Rapier Dragon. **Ironchain Dragon reduces the defense of a CARD, not monster. Future-proofing is awesome. Not that it still wouldn't count as Ritter counts as a monster too. **Slash Strike, Dragoslasher on a 5k weapon, preferably one with 3 crit, like Dragonblade, Dragobrave, ironically enough. **Burn damage still goes through, so while wizards and ninjas may have to link to get at this, they can still burn those last few life points with effects. ***Also, impacts. Gargantua works thanks to center being open, among other ones. Especially the new one: Howling Decapitation!! Gargantua Punisher!!. That one was MADE to counter this guy, most likely. Hope that answered all of your questions! If you have any more, please say so in the comments below! If you feel like I have overlooked something, please don't be afraid to say so! And stay tuned for any updates on how this card works and any neat things you can do with it! Category:Blog posts